Basics
TDP4 is a progressive shooter game where you level a character. You earn coins and cash to buy artifacts and weapons to make yourself stronger. Interface : TDP4 has a pretty simple interface. Once you pick a server and the game loads you are at the main interface. There are 8 tabs: Battlezone, Profile, Settings, Shop, Bank, Map, Clans, Leaders, as well as the icons for News and Quit. Here is a short description of these tabs: Battle Zone This is where you can create and join matches.When creating a game you have quite a few options. You can pick the map, the minimum-maximum level, whether nicknames are shown for the enemies, the name of the room, and if the room has a password or not. You also pick the game mode: Deathmatch: You are against everybody. Kill everyone and everything. Team Deathmatch: Teams work together to kill the opposing team. Capture The Flag: Capture the enemy flag by running over it and returning it to your flag. Domination: Capture Machines around the map. Tournaments This is a sub-tab for the Battlezone. A tournament is where players fight to a decided and locked amount of kills, flags, or to a time limit. Once that limit is reached, the winning team receives the wagered cash or coins, minus 10% and split between all remaining players. At the start of the tournament, you pay the stake automatically. Ex: Stake: 500, Win: 1800. Players per team: 3. Since the money is split between everyone, each player would pay 500 coins, and the winning team would receive 600 coins, giving them 100 coins total. If there were 2 players, they would gain 400 coins. The game is set up also by selecting which weapons are and aren't allowed, so it's a good idea to check that before you join a tournament. Unique types: Last Man Standing: Fight to a certain death limit, the last person alive wins. Duel: organized 1v1. Profile : Here you can select a skin for your character (Human, Mutant, or Cyborg), see your game stats (total kills, deaths, flags captured, etc...), examine and sell your various guns, artifacts, and items, see the requirements to unlock medals (in-game achievements that will give free cash the first time they're completed), and look at and/or raise/decrease your skills. (strength, defense, luck, etc...). Settings : Here you can change the game options, such as music and SFX volume, or visual settings which includes graphics quality, and also manage controls. : Shop Here you can buy weapons, artifacts, an items for cash and/or coins. Bank The bank is where you can purchase game currency (coins, cash) with real money through methods such as VISA, Paypal, or Boku. Clans : In TDP4 you can join a clan. In a clan, you'll receive a green clan tag to the left of your name. To join one, click the Clans tab, and search a clan abbreviation. Ex: PIE, xXx, Bn, TOD, Gc. For a clan leader, senior officer, and junior officer, the clan page is different. As a clan owner, you can kick members, accept/deny join requests, edit the description and clan message, disband the clan, see the clan statistics, (tournament and clan war wins) and promote people. As a senior officer, you're restricted from disbanding the clan, and promoting people. As a junior officer, you can only edit the description, clan message, and accept/deny join requests. The 'good' old clans often have clan pages, a popular site they use is xat.com or yolasite.com which they then put a xat chatbox in. News Here the developers write game-related news, often about sales. Sometimes they do a sale or something and don't even update it though. It's in the top right corner of the lobby as a flashing ? Support : Here you can E-mail the developers about anything related to the game. Leaders *This is based on by GR, (Global Rating) which is judged by your overall stats. KDR, Flags captured, team score, kills, and how often you log in. *This is the place where you can see the top players ranked from 1 to 100 . *Top 10 users receive +1000 coins every day, 50-90th receive 500 coins each day, and everyone else receives 250 coins each day they log in. To get more information about Leaders, visit the Leaders page. Quit The X at the top right of the lobby is to leave the server, you may join any server after quitting. Character Level : Each character level requires a specific amount of experience. Level 2 requires 10 experience, and level 60 requires 9000 experience. You gather experience by killing players and completing objectives. You earn 1 experience for killing an enemy of your own level or up to 20 levels below you. You earn 1 experience plus a 1 experience bonus for each level they are higher than you. You can get up to 10 experience from one kill, or 100 if a combo bonus. You can also earn 5 experience and 5 coins for successfully capturing a flag, although you get no multiplier bonus for having a combo when you capture it. You can also buy the item 'XP Booster' in the shop to double the experience points you game, but it costs 20 cash. :*2 Kills is "Double kill" and rewards double experience per kill. :* 3 Kills is "Triple kill" and rewards triple experience per kill. :* 4 Kills is "Multi kill" and rewards quadruple experience per kill. :* 5 Kills is "Ultra kill" and rewards quintuple experience per kill. :* 6 Kills is "M-m-monster kill" and rewards sextuple, experience per kill. :* 7 Kills is "Rampage" and rewards septuple, experience per kill. :* 8 Kills is "Unstoppable" and rewards octuple, experience per kill. :* 9 Kills is "Wicked sick" and rewards nonuple experience per kill. :* 10 Kills is "God like" and rewards decuple experience per kill. See also *TDP4 Announcements / Updates *TDP4 Music Gallery Category:Basic